nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of the events in Her Interactive's games. Games are assumed to take place in the years they come out in. Some cases may take place before others that came before them, meaning that the characters are probably time travelers. Sometimes, dates that are given weekdays are innacurate, and these are probably just mistakes. 1352 BCE Nefertiti takes the throne in Egypt. 1336 BCE Nefertiti’s reign ends. 1279 BCE Nefertari ascends the Egyptian throne. 1255 BCE Nefertari’s reign ends. 603 CE Pacal is born. 615 Pacal becomes King of the Maya at age 12. 650 The Pacal carving was made around this time. Perhaps the monolith and the rest of its keys were as well. 683 Pacal dies and his reign ends. 1356 September 9, 1356 - Randulf the Red is in the Battle of Poitiers. 1417 Milo Penvellyn is in the Siege of Caen. 1436 Construction of Castle Finster begins. 1532 It is documented that Hernando de Soto had the Incan emporer Atahualpa executed in order to take the Whisperer skull. 1542 Else, Castle Finster’s Freiherr’s daughter, has her picture painted. 1557 The Beast of Blackmoor is reported for the first time. 1605 The Screaming Banshee Inn is established. 1611 The Ten Raven pub is established. 1622 September 6, 1622 - The Atocha sinks around the Florida Keys after departing from Havana. 1626 Elinor Penvellyn shows up on Blackmoor Manor’s doorstep. 1650 Elinor Penvellyn is burned at the stake. The Penvellyns flee to France and don’t come back until around the beginning of the 18th Century. 1652 Bishop Diego de Landa finds the West monolith key in Cuba. 1669 August 1669 - El Toro’s Siete Virtudes fleet crashes on Dread Isle, where they remain for the rest of their lives. 1679 August 1679 - El Toro is the last remaining member of his crew. 1684 Rene Robert Cavelier, Sieur de La Salle sails to the New World to try to colonize the Missippi River Valley and brings the Whisperer skull with him, but his crew kills him and mutinies when they find themselves stranded in the Texas area. 1753 Juan D’Ascension Cortego finds the East monolith key on Cocos Island off Costa Rica. 1755 November 2, 1755 - Marie Antoinette is born. 1774 May 10, 1774 - Marie Antoinette marries King Louis XVI. 1791 June 20, 1791 - Marie Antoinette and Louix XVI flee Paris. June 25, 1791 - Marie Antoinette and Louix XVI are captured. 1793 October 16, 1793 - Marie Antoinette is beheaded. 1809 January 19, 1809 - Edgar Allan Poe is born. 1811 April 9, 1811 - Meryl Humber’s parents get married. This date opens their trunk. 1831 Rita Hallowell is born. 1846 Rita Hallowell witnesses Edgar Allan Poe debating with one of his critics in the summer and decides to stay in New York, but has to go back home after two years. 1849 October 3, 1849 - Edgar Allan Poe is admitted to Washington College Hospital and dies on October 7. Rita Hallowell secures his last works during these days. 1856 July 10, 1856 - Nikola Tesla is born. 1866 The lighthouse on Deception Island and the Royal Flush Saloon (later The Hot Kettle Cafe) are built. The tunnels connecting them are presumably dug as well. Waverly Academy is founded. The Thornton cemetery is established. 1872 Rita Hallowell mysteriously dies. 1874 March 24, 1874 - Harry Houdini is born. 1875 The Lewistown Gazette is first published. 1876 June 18, 1876 - Lizzie Applegate and Diego Valdez get married. August 5, 1876 - Waldo Mathias is born. 1878 December 25, 1878 - El Diablo steals the Christmas Gold. 1880 The Bandit’s Treasure premieres. 1881 Curtis Caldwell shows off the Whisperer skull at his wagon in a photo dated July 17. 1882 Rolfe Kessler is born. July 4, 1882 - Meryl Humber becomes sheriff of Dry Creek. 1883 Hippocrates Bell is born in spring. September 9, 1883 - Dirk Valentine is arrested. September 17, 1883 - Dirk Valentine is hanged. September 18, 1883 - Frances Humber runs away from home. 1889 Mickey Malone is born some time before February 13. 1894 Trapper Dan begins construction of Icicle Creek Lodge. 1898 The East monolith key is auctioned to Henry Albert Daddle’s great grandfather in New York. 1901 June 18, 1901 - Anastasia Romanov is born. November 3, 1901 - Jake Hurley writes the letter to his niece with all the clues to the location of his mine. 1902 April 8, 1902 - Lizzie Applegate writes her last Will and Testament. 1903 Jake Hurley’s train is found abandoned in Blue Moon Canyon with the engineer dead. 1904 Nefertari’s false tomb in the Valley of the Queens is discovered. 1906 September 12, 1906 - The Golden Gardenia is auctioned off, presumably a year after Lizzie died, according to her will. 1908 The Lilac Inn is established. The building itself was built in the Civil War. 1909 Rolfe Kessler marries Amelia. 1912 Bruno Bolet is born. June 1912 - Emily Crandall is born. 1914 The carousel at Captain’s Cove Amusement Park by Rolfe Kessler is completed. 1917 August 12, 1917 - Lois Manson is born. 1918 July 17, 1918 - The Romanov family is murdered. 1919 November 11, 1919 - Iggy the dog is born. 1920 Construction of Wickford Castle begins. 1921 Amelia Kessler leaves Rolfe. Trapper Dan vanishes. 1922 April 4, 1922 - Lucy the dog is born. 1923 Rolfe Kessler tracks down Amelia, but she dies of tuberculosis. The original glass blowing facility in Castle Finster burns down. August 16, 1923 - Xander the dog is born. 1924 February 8, 1924 - Vitus the dog is born. 1925 March 3, 1925 - Harry Houdini performs the Escape from the Watery Grave at the Royal Palladium. March 21, 1925 - JJ Thompson gives Harry Houdini the contract for 50% ownership of the Royal Palladium theater. Spring 1925 - Mickey Malone moves to Moon Lake. A newspaper, called The Lewistown Gazette, publishes a rumor on March 17 about him coming, and his fake death date for Waldo Mathias on his gravestone in the cemetery is May 10. 1927 Construction of Wickford Castle ends. 1929 December 1929 - Josiah Crowley dies. Emily says he died “last year” but he bought a crystal on December 9. When on the ham radio, Nancy says he died earlier in the current year, but she may be mistaken. 1930 April 1930 - Gloria Crandall dies. May 7, 1930 - Secret of the Old Clock takes place, according to Richard’s calendar. 1931 Mickey Malone and his gang execute the “Hole-in-the-Floor” gold robbery, in which they crawled into a train through a hole in one of the cars and unloaded 20 gold bars through the hole as the train was moving. 1932 January 29, 1932 - Mickey Malone is arrested for tax evasion. All four of his dogs, Lucy, Xander, Vitus, and Iggy, die that night. 1933 April 29, 1933 - Mickey Malone is sentenced to eight years in prison. 1934 Abe Wentworth purchases Icicle Creek Lodge. Caitlin O’Brien graduates Waverly Academy. 1936 October 5, 1936 - Z. B. Collingwood starts shooting Pharaoh. 1937 January 4, 1937 - Lois Manson dies on set. January 25, 1937 - Pharaoh wraps. 1940 Henrik van der Hune is born. 1941 February 12, 1941 - Mickey Malone dies of liver failure, in the federal penitentiary at Leavenworth, Kansas, at the age of 52. February 13, 1941 - An article was published telling of Mickey Malone's death and life. 1942 Noisette Tornade begins working for the French and the Germans in World War II. March 2, 1942 - William Akers decides to give up his search for the gold and move his family away. 1943 The theme park is built over the set of Pharaoh. January 7, 1943 - Nikola Tesla dies. August 18, 1943 - Malachi Craven is born. 1944 Summer 1944 - Castle Malloy explodes and Brendan and Caitlin are killed. August 1944 - The Liberation of Paris happens and Noisette Tornade is no longer a spy. 1945 Ezra Wickford shuts himself away in Wickford Castle. 1947 The park over the set of Pharaoh is abandoned. 1949 Z. B. Collingwood dies. 1952 Pacal’s tomb is found. Nefertari’s tomb is found, but everyone on the expedition dies. 1961 The Sheldon Rousseau Ballroom at Captain’s Cove Amusement Park is converted into the Haunted House in Winter and is finished in summer 1962. 1962 Beatrice Hotchkiss graduates Waverly Academy. 1968 Clara Thornton is born. October 31, 1968 - Charlotte Thornton is born. 1970 March 29, 1970 - Franz Mittelmeier is born. 1971 Harper Thornton is born. 1972 June 1, 1972 - Antonio Fango is born. July 1972 - Henrik Van Der Hune and Taylor Sinclair go on an expedition in South America and hear the tale of Cihuapili Apoxcalli from a shaman on July 22. 1973 Noisette Tornade becomes Director of Public Works in Paris. Wade Thornton is born. Clara Thornton’s mother dies, and she goes to live with Harper and Charlotte. 1974 September 15, 1974 - Anja Mittelmeier is born. 1979 June 12, 1979 - Gray Cortright gets his PhD in Theoretical Physics from Kingston University. 1980 Chaz Dunning steals jewels from a safe in the Captain’s Quarters Hotel and hides them in various rides in the park. 1981 September 8, 1981 - Justin Beaumont is born. 1982 October 22, 1982 - Maya Nguyen is born. 1983 July 10, 1983 - Mike DeSalle finds some of the jewels in the orbiter at Captain’s Cove Amusement Park. 1984 Harper and Charlotte Thornton’s parents die in a plane crash. 1985 July 20, 1985 - The shipwreck of The Atocha is discovered. 1987 The Dread Isle Primate Behavioral Research Center introduces its troop of monkeys to the isle. 1989 Jessalyn Thornton is born. October 31, 1989 - Charlotte Thornton dies. Her birthday invitations say Saturday the 30th, but this would have been in 1993, so this is probably a mistake. November 10, 1989 - Charlotte Thornton’s funeral is held. 1990 Christi Lane reopens Wickford Castle. The Beast of Blackmoor is sighted for the last time. 1991 Quigley Kim graduates Waverly Academy. 1992 Jane Penvellyn is born. 1993 February 16, 1993 - Taylor Sinclair acquires the Pacal carving for the Beech Hill Museum. 1995 Noisette Tornade retires. Kyler Mallory graduates from Waverly Academy. 1997 Humans Against the Destruction of Illustrious Theaters (HADIT) was founded in St. Louis, Missouri. August 1997 - Life & Leisure magazine publishes an article about Emily Griffin, called "Dragging Ban is a Drag for Pennsylvania Treasure Hunter". 1998 Secrets Can Kill takes place. Prom is coming up on Friday, May 23, placing it in 1997, but lots of the magazines are already labeled as ‘98 issues. The Whitechapel Dawn sinks on its voyage from San Francisco to Vancouver. 1999 Stay Tuned for Danger takes place. It starts on Friday, November 13, which would place it in 1998, but Mattie already has an award from 1999. It ends on November 15. 2000 Message in a Haunted Mansion takes place in November or December, as there is a Winter fest and the magazines and newspapers are from November. Nancy stays for a while, as one of the newspapers she sends back home is dated Saturday, March 3 (which fits with 2001). Jenna Deblin’s aunt Iris leaves her the Hot Kettle Cafe. 2001 Justin Beaumont graduates from Oxford University in May. Treasure in the Royal Tower takes place. The newspaper at the end says it took three days. The Final Scene takes place. It is towards the end of the year as Maya is already 19. 2002 Secret of the Scarlet Hand takes place in March, according to Alejandro’s calendar. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake takes place in April, according to Jeff’s calendar. Emily’s journal says Sally moved in on April 19. September 30, 2002 - Beech Hill’s Maya exhibit opens. There was a special preview for the Chaco pottery on May 21. 2003 The Haunted Carousel takes place. Heather McKay graduates Waverly Academy. April 30, 2003 - Beech Hill’s Maya exhibit closes. October 17, 2003 - Danger on Deception Island takes place on Friday the 17th. It could also be January, but the letters and postcards Nancy has at the beginning of the game indicate June 2003 has already passed. 2004 Kyler Mallory spends five months living with Nancy. The Dread Isle Primate Research Center closes down. April 19, 2004 - Julius McQuade begins his diary. September 15 - 17, 2004 - The Secret of Shadow Ranch takes place, according to the flight confirmation email George sent Nancy. However, the weekdays (Tuesday, September 9 and Monday, September 15) would place it in 2003. This is probably a mistake. October 1, 2004 - Julius McQuade finds Isis. Justin Beaumont steals a Renoir painting in October. Curse of Blackmoor Manor takes place. 2005 Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon takes place. Kasumi Shimizu drowns (John Grey’s website says it was around five years ago). She was 42 and Yumi was 15. July 14, 2005 - The Colony operation is stopped by Kate Drew. She is killed shortly thereafter. 2006 Chantal Moique takes ownership of Icicle Creek Lodge. Albert Moique had convinced Tilly Wentworth into selling it to him about a year earlier. Dr. Kim begins her mission on the Big Island of Hawaii on March 11. Creature of Kapu Cave takes place at the end of March. Mike’s calendar is still on March, but March 28 has already passed according to Quigley’s audio journal. It may be the next day, March 29. Mike’s calendar says the first is a Thursday, which would place it in 2007, but this is probably a mistake. Minette shows up to her last Fall show in March wearing the mask. Antonio Fango moves to Venice in March. Minette receives threats in April. Justin Beaumont moves to Venice in April. Minette receives threats in July and dead flowers for a week. Sonny is also probably fired around the beginning of August. Danger by Design begins on August 28. It is a Tuesday, which would place it in 2007, but that is probably a mistake. December 24, 2006 - Julius McQuade goes to Pinevale Hospital and dies less than 24 hours later of viral pneumonia. 2007 The White Wolf of Icicle Creek takes place in January. Elsa resigns on January 15 and Guadalupe comments that she has only be gone for “two or three days”. Thursday, May 31, 2007 - Legend of the Crystal Skull takes place. 2008 January 4, 2008 - The Leipzig Guttenburg Bible is stolen from the Palazzo Foglio. January 18, 2008 - The Doge’s Sword is stolen from the Doge’s Palace. January 22, 2008 - The original score of Verdi’s Rigoletto is stolen from La Fenice. January 25, 2008 - The Chalice of St. Gervase is stolen from the convent of St. Gervase. January/February 2008 - The Phantom of Venice takes place. The newspaper when the phantom strikes the Ca Nascosta is dated Friday, February 10, and the newspaper when he is arrested is dated Friday, February 3. The dates are probably switched around by accident. These dates being on Fridays would place the game in 2006, but that is probably also a mistake. May 28, 2008 - The Haunting of Castle Malloy takes place. Nancy’s invitation says the wedding is on June 1 and at the end of the game, she says the wedding was four days later. Lights, Camera, Curses! takes place. 2009 Ransom of the Seven Ships takes place. Resorting to Danger! takes place, probably in the first half of the year, since Elwood Brown turns in his script for Spa-ntaneous Combustion in the event that he writes it on June 5. Cassidy’s calendar that Nancy finds has March 1 as Wednesday, which would be 2006, but it could be an old calendar. November 6, 2009 - Treasure on the Tracks seems to begin due to the date of November 6 on Frank and Joe’s tickets. However, it is revealed in Trail of the Twister that it takes place simultaneously with that game. Perhaps the date of November 6 is from the previous Royal Express meeting and they didn’t update it in time for the next one. Warnings at Waverly Academy takes place in November. Mel turned her art history paper in on November 17 and gets it back with a note that it was plagiarized on November 21, which can happen as early as the second day. Danielle was locked in the closet two weeks before Nancy’s arrival. 2010 May 20 - 25, 2010 - Trail of the Twister takes place. Scott’s calendar is filled up to the 19th, and at the end of the game, the surface charts are filled up to the 24th. August/September 2010 - Secrets Can Kill Remastered takes place. Homecoming is coming up on Friday, September 23. 2010 - Shadow at the Water’s Edge takes place. It may be in August or September, as Nancy’s Te Japan brochure says that the program is from June 1 to September 15. 2011 Friday, March 12, 2011 - The Captive Curse takes place. This weekday would place it in 2010, but this is probably a mistake. August 18, 2011 - Alibi in Ashes takes place. The beginning took place on Thursday the 17th, although this weekday would be in either 2006 or 2017. This is probably a mistake. 2012 Tomb of the Lost Queen takes place. Friday, October 25, 2012 - Niko Jovic is killed. Nancy says this is the night of the murder when looking through the logs, but it is also the date on the newspaper at the beginning of the game announcing Niko’s death. The newspaper in the trailer says Friday, September 27. That is probably the mistake. Both of these dates would be in 2013 and are probably mistakes. Ellie gives Nancy the Tesla coil demonstration on October 29, according to her notes. The dates on Niko’s audio diaries (Wednesday, October 23, Friday, October 16 and Tuesday, October 10) would be in 2013, 2015, and 2017 or 2006, so these are all probably mistakes as well. The Deadly Device takes place. 2013 July 2013 - The Silent Spy takes place. July 14 is nearing. Grace Reid had been missing since the 1st. October 28, 2013 - Jessalyn Thornton goes missing. Ghost of Thornton Hall takes place. 2014 The Shattered Medallion takes place.